The Tale of Galatea & Pygmalion
by Romanadvoratnalundar
Summary: Thus Galatea met Pygmalion, the man in the basement who wanted to believe. And as peculiar as this man Pygmalion was, Galatea could help but be drawn towards him, and she walked on through the years once more, this man Pygmalion by her side as they fought for the justice and truth. She wanted to believe.


Disclaimer: I don't own anything except the story itself. All rights goes to those who created the X-Files

A/N: This is my first X-Files story. Please tell me how I did? I hope I did the characters justice.

* * *

And from the stone was created Galatea, for God himself carved her pristine flesh from pure marble that glittered in the sunlight. And forth from God's hand arose such divine beauty, her flesh yet to be marred by time, her fiery auburn hair sculpted with such fine craftsmanship as it flowed down into a hairstyle that accentuated the delicate heart shape of her face.

Her tiny form stood upon the pedestal of God, and as soon as she had been completed, and all the angels marvelled at the masterpiece as they bowed before Galatea. For she was no ordinary statue. It was then that God had blown the breath of life into Galatea, and she danced down into the mortal realm, with the eyes of heaven watching her as she was born mortal.

And so Galatea went through the first years of her life, not remembering her divine purpose in life - walking through the years learning as much as her bright mind could learn. She had learnt the arts of medicine, the arts of physics. And she walked through life, until a stranger walked into her life.

Thus Galatea met Pygmalion, the man in the basement who wanted to believe. And as peculiar as this man Pygmalion was, Galatea could help but be drawn towards him, and she walked on through the years once more, this man Pygmalion by her side as they fought for the justice and truth.

The truth.

And she was taken with this man, Pygmalion. She had grown to love him within her heart, as such a beautiful creature as Galatea could only love unconditionally. And they walked through the years.

Until one day, the walking halted, and Galatea was torn from her Pygmalion's side, taken away by those who wish to hide the truth from God's kingdom. And she was taken beyond.

Pygmalion had grown to love Galatea, and through the days he walked without her, he searched fruitlessly for his Galatea, desperately hoping that his Galatea would return to him one day. He searched for the truth, he searched for the people who had taken his Galatea from him, and most importantly, he searched for his one true love. Galatea.

And then God had granted Pygmalion's wish, and Galatea was returned to him, when he had thought that she had been dead for many a month. He ran to see his Galatea, who had been found in a place of medicine, healers attending to her. And as he saw her again for the first time in many months, he noticed the first cracks had begun to form upon the beautiful marble of her flesh. Marred by the demons who wanted Galatea for themselves.

But Galatea arose, as she always would, and though they walked through many a year together, Pygmalion grew weary, for the small cracks in her marble flesh had been growing, but Galatea cried "I'm fine Mulder, don't worry about me", and so Pygmalion was forced to walk along, his concerns about Galatea brushed aside, for he knew that Galatea knew herself best.

They had fought many wars together, each time, the cracks in the marble of Galatea's flesh grew wider and wider, but still she cried "I'm alright, Mulder! Don't worry about me!", even when the sickness came, and Galatea grew weak, she still pulled herself to help Pygmalion fight. The truth was just as important to her as it was to him now.

And she wanted to believe.

Still, as the sickness made her weak, for the first time in so many a year, Galatea looked upon herself in the mirror and wondered, why was she questioning her faith all of the sudden? God had created her to be perfection, but as she looked at herself she saw only the cracks that were forming in the once perfect marble that was her flesh.

That is when Galatea realized that God had put her in the mortal world to test her, to see if she could pull through the challenges that were put in her way, to see if she could conquer the maze of time and emerge a hero among mortals.

And when Pygmalion had found the cure to her illness, she had kissed him, breathing in the scent of the one she loved. And somehow, she knew God had put Pygmalion on this planet to help and guide her. Just as Pygmalion knew that Galatea was put on this planet to help and guide him.

And Galatea arose, stronger than she had when the demons had threatened to smash the delicate marble of her flesh. Stronger than she had ever arisen before.

Pygmalion had warned her to be careful, for the deepening cracks that still marred her once flawless flesh still worried him greatly, for he loved Galatea completely and unconditionally. And Galatea loved him back. And through their mutual love they walked through the years, learning more, getting closer to the truth than ever before, encountering many a hardship.

And through the years, Galatea's once perfect marble flesh had many fine cracks in it, but she noticed not, and they fought on in the battle for the truth, not knowing that there was a bigger threat in their midst. The demons had risen from hell, wanting to claim Gaia as theirs.

But the brave Galatea and the brave Pygmalion pulled through as great warriors in the battle for Gaia.

Even when Galatea was taken from Pygmalion once more as she pricked her finger on a demon rose, Pygmalion fought to keep his Galatea with him on this earthly realm. He had lost her once more, and he intended to search all of Gaia for his Galatea if necessary. Anything to find his beloved Galatea once more.

And he found her, the chill ice encasing her tiny form. And he marvelled at her beauty, even in a cursed sleep, even with the ever present and growing cracks in the marble that was her flesh, she was still the most beautiful creature God had created. And Pygmalion had rescued her from the cursed sleep, he knew that they still had many a battle to fight, side by side as always.

And Pygmalion blew the breath of life into Galatea once more, her chill blue eyes staring up at him in love and confusion.

She wanted to believe as they saw the demon ship disappear into the sky, the cold frost biting at her marble flesh, chilling deep into the cracks that marred her once perfect form.

And so Galatea and Pygmalion fought the many battles ahead, discovering the truth and restoring honesty into God's kingdom once more, and from the heavens above, God watched his creation proudly, knowing that she had fulfilled her reason God had send her into the mortal realm.

And so they walked through the years, hand in hand, and Galatea arose.

The battle was the toughest Galatea and Pygmalion had fought so far, everywhere they looked, they saw their many friends dying as the demons took control of the once beautiful world that was Gaia's kingdom. And Pygmalion fought, his sword in hand as he tried to protect the truth, to protect God's kingdom. To protect Galatea.

And she had fought so hard these many years, and Galatea drew her sword, wanting to fulfil her destiny in this mortal world so she too, could rise again, and she loved unconditionally all those who fought around her in that final battle. The harpies screeched and the smell of death assaulted her nostrils and sent shivers down her flesh, which had been marred with many a battle in the years she had fought along side Pygmalion.

Those who witnessed the last great battle for Gaia tell tales of the mighty Pygmalion, who had fought so hard during that last great stand for humanity. They also told tales of the great Galatea, and how she fought so earnestly for truth and love. How she charged into battle head first, trying to protect her beloved Pygmalion as he protected her.

And they tell tales of how on the final battlefield, as Galatea ran to protect Pygmalion, the cracks in her once beautiful marble flesh had grown too big for her tiny form to bear, that she had crumbled as she ran to protect her one true love, Pygmalion.

Because she wanted to believe.

Some say, that when Pygmalion witnessed Galatea crumbling in front of him, he let out such an agonized cry that even the demons grew silent.

"SCULLY!…"

And he ran to her, and caught her before she had broken completely, crimson wine flowing from her body as she bore the strain of the entire world on her back in that final battle.

And she arose for one last time, a cry of agony escaping her lips as she lunged herself up wards, wings bursting from her shoulders as she did so, and the demons fled when they witnessed the wrath in her eyes, for they knew it to be truthful. And the terrible beauty in the sight of her, chunks of marble missing in places as she rose up above the battlefield, engulfing the area in a golden light.

"I love you Mulder" She had said before crumbling into dust, the golden light fading away.

And so, Galatea returned home to God's kingdom, where her family greeted her home with open arms, and where God smiled upon her for her bravery and strength.

Nobody knows what became of Pygmalion after that last great battle. Some say he disappeared, some say he died. But Galatea could only hope that wherever he was, he would return to her one day.

She wanted to believe


End file.
